l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Uragirimono
Kitsu Uragiri was the Kitsu Daimyo serving the great general Akodo Godaigo as Hatamoto. Time of the Void, pp. 119-120 He fell under the curse of the Kenshin's Helm becoming a Maho-tsukai. Uragiri fled to the Shadowlands and was blessed by Fu Leng becoming the undead Uragirimono. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 76 Kenshin's Helm The young Kitsu Daimyo Uragiri stumbled over Kenshin's Helm, a cursed artifact that twisted the shugenja's mind. Uragiri treasured the helm and wore it often, never realizing the subtle effect it had upon his sanity. He became a deadly maho-tsukai, his Taint carefully hidden by subtle magic. In time, he became advisor to the great general, Akodo Godaigo. Deceit and Fall He was lead astray by the voices telling him to bring Godaigo to ruin. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 26 In 441 Imperial Histories, p. 74 Time of the Void, p. 120 Uragiri used maho to convince Godaigo that his lover, Matsu Hitomi, was a criminal and a traitor. He and Godaigo tracked her down at The City of Remebrance where Uragiri placed a curse on Hitomi, causing her death. His maho plague also destroyed much of the city. Uragiri then fled to the Shadowlands where he was transformed into a beast, Uragiri, as punishment for his failure to completely corrupt Godaigo. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 26-27 Service in the Shadowlands Fu Leng bound Uragiri to Godaigo's spirit by a powerful curse. He could never become a true Akutenshi until Godaigo joined the Lost. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 76 Hidden in a cave Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 180 deep in the Shadowlands Uragiri waited for when Godaigo's soul was reborn so he would receive a second chance to bring Godaigo to the Lost. The demented undead remains of Kitsu Uragiri became known as Uragirimono, and resembled a giant rotting corpse covered with vein-like writhing tentacles. Uragiri was surrounded by zombies. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 77 Undead Uragiri was changed into a beast for his failure to completely corrupt Akodo Godaigo's soul into one of the Lost. Uragirimono waited in the Shadowlands for when Godaigo's soul was reborn so he would receive a second chance to corrupt it. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 26-27 Uragirimono (Honor Bound flavor) Spawns The Uragirimono spawns were the detached tentacles of Uragiri. They could instantly assume control of a dead body simply by crawling into it. If a host was killed, the tentacles darted from the body to seek a new host. Time of the Void, p. 28 12th Century Hunting the Helm In 1127 the Helm of Kenshin was in the possession of one of Uragirimono's greater spawn, hidden within the Phoenix lands. The Uragirimono did not yet realize that Miya Yumi and her allies, Sanzo, Koan, and Ashinagabachi Ichiro, were hunting the Helm. It had dispatched its spawn to the lands around Beiden Pass, seeking its ancient foe Akodo Godaigo in the hopes of bringing the old spirit to it and using the Helm to complete Godaigo's corruption. One of its lesser spawn was destroyed at Traitor's Grove by Godaigo and a group of samurai. Time of the Void, pp. 27-28 Black Scroll This year Yogo Junzo sent Uragirimono to Road's End Village, to destroy it and to steal the 11th Black Scroll - the Doom of Fu Leng - and the Kenshin's Helm, that were hidden in a cave outside the city. Shosuro Hametsu eventually defeat Uragirimono when, days later, favorable wind conditions allowed him to spread an incense poisonous to the tainted across the village. Time of the Void, p. 48 See also * Uragirimono (Spawn)/Meta * Greater Uragirimono (Spawn) External Links * Uragirimono (Honor Bound) Kitsu Uragiri Category:Lost